What I'm Thankful For
by the freak down the street
Summary: It's Thanksgiving and Uchiha Sasuke is thinking about what he's thankful for. In one word, Sakura. SasuSaku oneshot! Slight Karin bashing.


This random idea was inspired by Thanksgiving! I live in the States now so in Canada it's not Thanksgiving. I don't know about everywhere else in the world

ONESHOT!!(short oneshot) Just saying to make that clear. POSSIBLE TWOSHOT!

oh and this is rated for language! there is no blechy gross stuff just swearing. (I couldn't live without swearing)

And if you think I own Naruto you need surgery! (Disclaimer)

That really didn't make sense loll

Talking

_Thoughts_

_**Picturing**_

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

**What I'm Thankful For**

(Sasuke's POV)

I sighed and laid down on my king sized bed and looked around my room. Orochimaru (otherwise known as Snake-bastard) has me locked up almost all the time. Unless of course were training OR it's a special holiday. Orochimaru is big on holidays and decorates everything all cutesy. It's really quite creepy. Anyways on those horrid "celebrations" he makes everyone come around for a big dinner and everything. Again, I really think that bastard wants to make my life hell. But then again, that's not a surprise now is it?

"Sasuke-kun!!" my ear drum I'm sure splattered into a pile of gross mush.

"Sasuke-kun!!" I'm really beginning to think she wants me to go deaf.

"What?" I snapped angrily.

She somehow opened my bedroom (or prison cell). I'm pretty sure she had a copy of my key made.

She smiled at me. I'm pretty sure she was trying to flirt, but no effect really.

"What Karin?" I repeated. Why was I even bothering? I could just stick my chidori through her and she'd be gone. The thought intrigued me and I pondered on ways to kill her. Painfully.

She batted her eyes innocently at me. I snorted. Like a whore like her could pull off the innocent look. Only one girl I know could do that and she was somewhere else…

"Orochimaru-sama wants you at the dining hall now." I glared at her. What did she take me for? I knew that bastard wanted me there. I was choosing not to go.

"And your point would be?" I snapped again.

"He wants you in the dining hall" she said again. Maybe she did mean to make me deaf. I mean I heard her just fine. I was asking what her damn point was.

"I. Know. That" I pronounced every syllable slowly for the retard "I'm not going"

"Sasuke-kun don't be like that." A voice hissed coming from no where.

I jumped. Where the hell did he come from? Were there trap doors around the room or something?

"No." I spat

Orochimaru smirked like the creep that he is "then I guess I'll have to postpone your training."

Like I said, the bastard hates me.

"Fine" I grumbled. This was like being a 5 year old, except instead of video games training.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

"Now," Orochimaru folded his hands and closed his eyes "let's list the things we're thankful for."

I closed my eyes as Orochimaru talked about all this crap I didn't give a damn about.

I thought about what I'm thankful for…

'_My Blossom waiting for me.'_

_**Her short pink hair…**_

'_The fact that she loves me.'_

_**Her mesmerizing emerald eyes that melt my heart…**_

'_And that she'll love me forever'_

_**Her porcelain skin... **_

'_And that I can't help but love her back.'_

_**And her beautiful angelic smile that stole my heart.**_

I closed my eyes and as if she was there I heard her melodic laugh ringing in my ear.

'_I love you Sakura.'_

And in Konoha I'm sure my Blossom was thinking _'I love you Sasuke-kun'._

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi-hi

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X-X**

yesh a little oneshot! I love oneshots!! And of course my fav pairing is SasuSaku! (big shocker there) I have like 5 ga-zillion SasuSakus. I obviously love the pairing!

OH AND I WAS THINKING TO TURN THIS INTO A TWOSHOT WITH THE SECOND CHAPTER IN SAKURA'S POINT OF VIEW!! (should I?)

Oh and this takes place AFTER the time skip. So when they're all 15 and a half. I'm not sure if Karin was there or if Sasuke recruited her after but her evil whorish-ness and bitchy-ness was crucial for this story! (well not really :P)

oh if you're wondering what the heck is up with the hi-hi-hi etc crap. I was bored. I become an idiot when I'm bored. It's a known fact :P

anyways what do you think?

Oh and I already know. Incredibly short but I was dead for ideas.

but...

Please review :D!! (AND DON'T MIND THE FACT THAT IT'S SHORT!) And should I add a Sakura's POV chapter? ALL THESE QUESTIONS YOU CAN ANSWER IF YOU REVIEW!!


End file.
